gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Kurt-Santana Relationship
The Kurt-Santana Relationship, commonly known as Kurtana is the friendship between Kurt Hummel and Santana Lopez. During the first season Santana bullied Kurt, as she did with most of New Directions, but they have recently developed a friendship. Overview Over the past 3 seasons, Santana and Kurt haven't had a lot of interaction, especially in the first season in which Santana would usually comment on Kurt's sexuality or say some other snide remark, though she does go with everyone else to defend Kurt from Karofsky and Azimio in Theatricality. They were both part of The Cheerios in Season 1. In Season 2, Santana is seen upset when Kurt says he's transferring to Dalton Academy and was concerned over the competition, but she was happy when he returned. She is seen defending Kurt and Blaine from Karofsky in A Night of Neglect. Just after Somewhere Only We Know, she is heard saying "We love you" to Kurt when everyone is hugging him, showing her affection for him. He is also seen helping Santana pick out her dress for prom in Prom Queen. In Season 3, Santana has been seen with Kurt and some of the other New Directions in The Lima Bean and she is seen talking with Kurt in Michael. Kurt and Santana are then further bonded by their hatred of Sebastian. Episodes Season One The Power Of Madonna Santana appears alongside Kurt, with Mercedes and Brittany in Sue's remake video of Vogue. Later, Sue proposes that Kurt and Mercedes join The Cherrios because she wants to add music and athleticism. When they agreed that this would give them more opportunity, Kurt and Mercedes performed 4 Minutes ''with Santana, Brittany, and the remaining Cheerios. Theatricality Both of them dressed up in Lady Gaga outfits, and performed together in ''Bad Romance. When Kurt was being harassed severally by Azimio and Karofsky, all the members of the club, including Santana, rallied behind him in support. Season Two Grilled Cheesus Santana openly acknowledges and expresses condolences over hearing the news about Kurt's fathers coma state, and is beside Brittany when she gives him his report she did on heart attacks... in crayon. They are also seen beside and touching each other during One of Us. Duets During the competition, Santana pairs with Mercedes to perform River Deep, Mountain High. After that, Kurt is seen in the background giving a massive applause while making a giant circle. After Kurt drops Sam as a duet partner, Kurt decides to perform a solo piece for the competition where it is meant to embrace both sides, and that sometimes you'll always be alone when you're different. Santana comes back saying that this is just "vocal masterbation," but Kurt replies pointing directly to Santana saying "watch and learn." He then performs Le Jazz Hot in the auditiorum, where he recieves a standing ovation from all the members, including Santana. The Rocky Horror Glee Show When Kurt didn't want to play Dr. Frank-n-Furter because of the fishnets and lipstick, Santana quickly made a slight jab by asking whether those were out of style. Furt Santana, along with the other members of The New Directions, were all involved in the wedding of Burt and Carol. Santana was also upset when Kurt admitted that he was leaving McKinely and transferring to Dalton when Karofsky was allowed back to school. A Night of Neglect When both Blaine and Kurt come out to support New Directions, they both encounter Karofsky at the same event and an arguement starts. Santana notices this and intervenes by defending Blaine and Kurt, and insulting Karofsky. Born This Way Wanting to win the title of Prom Queen badly, she realized that the best way to do that was to win the battle between Karofsky and Kurt, and get Kurt to transfer back to McKinely again. She threatens to tell the whole school about Karofsky's sexuality, unless he promises to make amends with both Kurt and New Directions. She and Dave also form The Bullly Whips, a club designed to protect students from bullies. By achieving this, Kurt comes back to the school and joins Glee Club, a sight that Santana is happy to see. Kurt sings'' As If We Never Said Goodbye'' to the club to represent how he has missed all of them very much, and in the end, receives a standing ovation from the group. She is also seen in the flash mob dance to Barbra Streisand after Kurt tricks Rachel to come to the mall and talk about her insecurities. Prom Queen Some of the female members of New Directions, including Santana are trying on dresses for prom, and Kurt is brought along because he has such a strong approval rating. After showing her red dress, Santana pulls Kurt aside for a small talk about what was suppose to be about fashion turned into protection for him and Blaine at the prom, which Kurt didn't seem to agree that they needed. At the prom, Dave was crowned prom king and Kurt was crowned prom queen in a write in ballot, which humiliated him, causing him to run crying. This also caused Santana to have the same reaction, but for feeling humiliated over having her date winning and not her. Brittany, there to console her, tells her that she needs to stay strong for Kurt, because at this time, he needs it more than ever. When Kurt accepts the crown to prove he's not afraid, Santana and Mercedes join together to perform Dancing Queen for the King and Queen. Funeral When Jesse St. James returns, he insists that to win Nationals, New Directions need to have a strong soloist, and that members of the club should audition, with Mr. Schuester and Jesse being the judges. Kurt and Santana take this opportunity to compete for that spot, along with Mercedes and Rachel. At the auditions, Santana sings Back to Black and Kurt sings Some People, both receiving critical comments by Jesse. Although they both agree that "Jesse St. James totally Jesse St. Sucks," there are series of backtalk about each other, all confident that they were better. In the end, Will claims that there is no winner and no solo song for the competition and that all four compliment one another. They also participated at Jean's funeral and sing Pure Imagination. Season Three Michael Santana and Kurt, along with Artie, Blaine and Rachel meet the Lima Bean, where Sebastian overhears starts the rivalry by "stealing" the New Directions' idea about performing Michael at Regionals. Later during Bad, Sebastian slushies Blaine with rock salt, although originally intended for Kurt. Kurt announces to that cast that Blaine's eye is scratched and will need surgery, which fuels everyones want for revenge. Santana walks past a classroom to find Kurt writing into a notebook. He tells her that he agrees with what Artie said about being the vicitms, and has accepted torment from many other people but refuses to take it from Sebastian. He shows her a list of ways he has to get back at him. Kurt says that after what he did to Blaine, he really wanted to hurt him but he can't. Santana says that she agrees that they can't hurt him but says that they will beat him. Santana hurries New Directions into the Choir room before Mr. Schue will notice and tells them that she found out that Sebastian put rock salt in the slushie and recorded him telling her, and that they should give it to the police. Kurt then tells her that they can't give do it as he may get kicked out of school, and that they don't have time to go after haters, just like Michael. He tells the group that he has an idea to teach them a lesson, which everyone is open for, although Santana is still upset she went through all that work. They invite The Warblers to the auditorum, where Kurt, Santana, and That New Directions perform Black or White, ''to show them what Michael is all about. At the end, Santana tells Sebastian that she could call the cops or his headmaster and have him kicked out of school and possibly arrested for what he did to Blaine. She pulls out the tape of him admitting to tampering with the slushie, and Kurt gives him the tape telling him that him not being at Regionals will ruin the joy of beating him. Songs Sang Together (In A Group Number) *Bad Romance (Solos with Tina, Quinn & Mercedes) (Theatricality) *To Sir, With Love'' (Solos with Finn, Mercedes, Rachel, Tina & Artie) (Journey) *''Don't Stop Believing (Regionals Version)'' (Solos with Finn, Rachel, Puck, Artie & Mercedes) (Journey) *''The Time Warp'' (Solos with Quinn, Finn, Artie, Brittany, & Tina) (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) *''It's All Over'' (Solos with Will, Puck, Finn, Mercedes & Mike) (Asian F) *''Constant Craving'' (Solos with Rachel & Shelby) (I Kissed a Girl) *''Do They Know It's Christmas?'' (Solos with Finn, Mercedes, Rachel, Blaine, Artie, Tina, Brittany & Puck) (Extraordinary Merry Christmas) *''Summer Nights (Solos with Tina, Rory, Finn, Sam, Mercedes, Sugar & Puck) (Yes/No) *Black or White'' (Solos with Artie, Rachel & Mercedes) (Michael) *''How Will I Know (Solos with Mercedes & Rachel) (Dance With Somebody) Related Songs *Vogue'' by Madonna (The Power of Madonna) *''4 Minutes'' by Madonna (The Power of Madonna) *''Dancing Queen'' by ABBA (Prom Queen) *''Hit Me With Your Best Shot/One Way or Another'' by Blondie/Pat Benatar (Mash Off) *''Perfect'' by P!nk (I Kissed a Girl) *''More Than a Woman'' by'' Travares'' (Saturday Night Glee-ver) Gallery Kurtana1.jpg Kurtana.jpg kurtananon.jpg dfff.png ccccvfb.jpg efbfgb.jpg f.jpg gkn l.png huby.jpg j.png k&s.jpg tumblr_l97d93HLBu1qc0800o1_500.png tumblr_ll3rcpwKvj1qhz7wbo1_500.png 409455_306537792730971_225527807498637_957458_1802868434_n_thumb.jpg Kurt santana2.jpg glee302img17.jpg glee303img8.jpg gleewhitney10.jpg howwilliknow.jpg imagesfghnbvcdfgh.jpg tumblr_kqz08iDAaO1qzf1nuo1_r1_500.jpg vlcsnap-2012-02-01-12h57m59s18.png Zrhodes_-_kurt_glossing_santana's_lips.jpg tumblr_m2qkehj2Li1qjpvjf_frame2.jpg tumblr_lyhnf9ErCU1qfcdl6o4_r1_250.gif tumblr_ly9kekQFyG1ro0fh5o4_500.png worst-santana-glorified-the-fact-she-taped-a-recorder-under-her-sideboob-not-once-but-twice.jpg sdfghjk.jpg tumblr_lxlk8iGFzb1qapg62o1_500_large.jpg tumblr_m0mhavG9KE1qcpsrlo1_500_large.png Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Relationships